


Criminal

by LeeHyunjin



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bottom Bae Jinyoung, M/M, Top Kang Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeHyunjin/pseuds/LeeHyunjin
Summary: Bae Jinyoung has just graduated from law school and accepted a job as a lawyer in a fairly unknown law firm when a rather precarious case lands on his desk.  It's about murder and he's supposed to defend the suspect.  As if that wasn't difficult enough, he is also confronted with his past.  Because his client is his ex, who cheated on him with his best friend years ago.
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Kang Daniel
Kudos: 1





	Criminal

Lost in thought, the boy leaned against the school gate and stared at the ground while he buried the tips of his shoes in the soft sand. He was nervous. Even though he should be angry. Disappointed. Injured. To a certain extent he was too. But the other part of him looked to himself to blame. Was he too clingy? Too jealous? Too prudish? Maybe something from everyone. But he couldn't help it. He was an average student and not exactly a beauty either. He knew that. He has few friends and was even less recognized by his classmates, let alone his teachers.

And he went with the school crush par excellence. Kang Daniel, a dream of a guy with a pretty good brain. He was the pride of the entire teaching staff, had a huge circle of friends, everyone had respect for him and pretty much everyone wanted the boy or girl to be by their side. He was perfect. A perfect contrast to him.

Jinyoung sighed softly and pressed his lips together, then blinked away the tears that had come to his eyes. It was a mystery to him that Daniel had got involved with him of all people. And he should have known better. But he'd been ignorant, hid too much behind his rose-tinted glasses, and soared too high.

But the higher you went, the deeper you could fall, and this was an experience that Jinyoung was experiencing in a painful way. He adjusted his glasses with trembling fingers and looked up. The weather seemed to be mocking him. The sun was shining from the bright blue sky and it was pleasantly warm. What kind of cliché he would have given in the form of a rain shower. At least that would have made him feel that someone up there felt a little sorry for him. But apparently everyone was having fun at the moment, meanwhile, reminding them of who they were and where they belonged.

Jinyoung sighed again and slowly opened his eyes when he heard footsteps coming closer and closer. He didn't have to look to know who it was. "Hey baby.", He was greeted in the next moment by a happy Daniel, who shortly afterwards kissed him on the cheek and put an arm around his waist. Jinyoung didn't reply and slowly released himself from Daniel's grip. His heart was in his throat. How would the black-haired man react to his rejection and his decision? What would he say if Jinyoung confronted him with what he knew?

He finally dared to look his friend in the face. As was to be expected, he was confused. "Jinyoung, what's going on? Since when have you made one inviolable?" Daniel wanted to know and crossed his arms in disapproval over his chest.

Don't give in now. You can do it, Jinyoung.

Jinyoung took a deep breath and now also crossed his arms over his chest. Whether it was to appear more confident or whether it was a protective reaction, he couldn't answer himself. Maybe both. "Ever since I knew you did it with Jungwoo," he finally replied. It was amusing to see Daniel's features slowly derail. "You're crazy, baby. He's your best friend, that's not really my thing.", He finally replied and laughed slightly, then grabbed Jinyoung's hand to pull him into a hug. This withdrew from him again and shook his head. "I wouldn't have believed it either if I hadn't seen it myself. The next time you fuck someone, don't do it in the boys' bathroom at school.", Jinyoung finally replied acidly and in retrospect was quite proud of himself. that he didn't show his counterpart how hurt he actually was.

Daniel looked at him, then sighed and rubbed his forehead briefly, "Okay, fine, you're right. But honestly, what do you expect from me? That I'll wait forever until you're ready to give me your ass? I'm just a man too and I have needs. ", he said finally, and Jinyoung suppressed the suddenly arising need to slap him hard on the face. Instead he just looked at Daniel and smiled slightly, "You know what? I shit on you. Go shagging around on my behalf, you have all the time in the world again from now on." With that he turned and left.

He could still hear Daniel calling something after him, but Jinyoung didn't care. Should the guy do what he wanted, from today he was no longer part of his life. He would still get over him. It would take a while, but he would survive. Certainly.

Tbc


End file.
